Kagome no go
by Kagome Echizen Fan
Summary: Hikaru’s cousin is staying with him to finish off the school year and his mom has instructed him to take her with him when he goes out like to the Go Association and Go Salons until she is comfortable. But the thing is Kagome can see Sai. How is he sup


**Kagome no Go**

**KEF: **Sorry for coming being so slow this story was kind of out of the blue tell me if you like it please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Hikaru no Go

* * *

**Things to know:**

For this story 4 people will be allowed to make pro at the test Hikaru takes because of the large of people who enter the test (there were more then usual)

The quest for the jewel shards only lasted a year and Kagome was 13 at the time (Hikaru and Kagome are the same age in this story)

Kagome and Hikaru are now 14

* * *

**Crossover:** Inuyasha x Hikaru No Go

**Summary:** Hikaru's cousin is staying with him to finish off the school year and his mom has instructed him to take her with him when he goes out (like to the Go Association and Go Salons) until she is comfortable. But the thing is Kagome can see Sai. How is he supposed to explain Sai to her? And what about her past?

**Pairing: **maybe Akira Toya x Kagome (it is really up to the fans)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

Hikaru had just gotten home from the Go Association and he was really frustrated. He had been an insei for a couple of months now and still he wasn't doing very well he was 18th in B league.

When he got home he saw his aunt's car parked in the driveway. He went inside and saw his aunt leaving. When his aunt left he saw his cousin Kagome sitting on the couch. "Kagome what are you doing here?" he asked.

She turned to look at him and he could have sworn that he saw her take a swift glance at Sai and her eyes had widened but the she turned to him looking totally unfazed and said, "Hey Hikaru kun didn't auntie tell you that I was staying here for the rest of the school year."

"What really, I didn't know that." Hikaru said in surprise then he went into the kitchen to talk to his mom and she said, "Hikaru I want you to hang out with her for a while. Who knows maybe she will like Go just as much as you do."

"But mom, she'll get bored to death, where is she supposed to hang out when I am playing my insei matches?" Hikaru said. It wasn't that he didn't like Kagome, in fact they were really close when they were younger it was just that he already had Sai as a distraction and he didn't want to bore Kagome to death.

"No buts young man, you'll figure out a way to handle it." His mom said and returned to her cooking.

**Next Sunday**

Hikaru and Kagome had spent the whole week together and they found that they still got along quite well. Kagome had confessed to him that she could see Sai and about her journey in the Feudal Era and Hikaru had confessed to her about some of the Go games he played and how Sai had been the one to play them but now he really had an interest in Go.

When Kagome and Hikaru got to the GO association building Hikaru introduced her to some of his insei friends. They eventually had to go play their games and Kagome was forced to wait in the break room.

After lunch Kagome was starting to get bored. Sai had gone to watch the Go games and everyone else had to continue playing. Suddenly a boy passed her. She saw him go into the room where the matches were being held and the abruptly come out. He quickly exchanged words with a guy with blondish hair and glasses. When he turned away from the man he saw Kagome. He seemed surprised that she was there. Then he walked up to her and introduced him self, "Hello I am Akira Toya. Are you an insei? Why aren't you in the other room?"

Kagome smiled at hime and said, "Hi nice to meet you, I'm Kagome Higurashi and no I am not an insei. My cousin is one though and my auntie wanted me to hang out with him until I become more acquainted with some people and know the city better. Aren't you the guy who is son of Toyo Meijin? I have seen your dad on TV. I have heard that you will be going pro in April."

Akira was taken aback. He took a seat next to her. Kagome san was very accurate and he decided he wanted to get to know her. "Yes I am the son of Toya Meijin and it is true that I am going pro in April."

She smiled at him then said, "Congratulation Toya san." "You don't have to call me that you can call me Akira or Akira kun. I don't even care if you make up a nickname as long as it isn't too ridiculous." He said. Then she flashed him on her big smiles.

Then there was an awkward silence between them, which was shattered by Kagome who asked, "Can you teach me to play Go. It sounds very interesting and it would be nice to be able to play with my cousin."

Akira was startled at first by the question but then he smiled at her and nodded. He then proceeded to teach her the basics and how to hold the Go stones. He was rather surprised that she got everything that he had told her so easily. Then she asked him, "Can you play me? I think I get it." He was about to respond no that she had just started and he didn't want to crush her but then she gave him her infamous puppy eyes and he immediately changed his mind and agreed.

Kagome was white. As they played Akira was surprised and was starting to get nervous, Kagome was beating him and he couldn't seem to catch up with her. The scary thing was that he knew that this was her first time playing.

When they were close to their end game, Waya, Hikaru with Sai of course, and Isumi came out of the room where the matches were held and saw Akira and Kagome chan playing. They walked over to them and were shocked at what they found. Akira was losing badly. Akira and Kagome were in their end game and it was finishing quickly. The counted the territory and Kagome won by 6 ½ komi. Hikaru, Waya, Sai, Akira, and Isumi were in shock. Someone had beaten Akira Toya and that person never played Go before.

"Kags when did you learn to play Go. I know for a fact you never knew before." Hikaru asked.

"I learned today, Akira kun just taught me." Kagome said while flashing them a beautiful smile, then she turned to Toya and said, "That reminds me Akira kun can you teach me more this is rather fun and how do you count points?"

Waya and Isumi looked at Hikaru with raised eyebrows, after all he proclaimed that he was Toya's rival but he wasn't even close and his cousin who just started had beaten Toya.

Hikaru was sweat dropping he knew his cousin picked up things quickly but seriously, this was ridiculous. On her first game of Go she beat Akira and the only reason he won was because of Sai.

"Sure, you can come to my father's study group, we meet on Thursday at my house." Akira said, "I can pick you up here and I can ask my father to help.

"Thanks your amazing." Kagome said then her phone rang. It was her aunt saying that she and Hikaru had to go home. She proceeded to wave goodbye to Isumi, Waya, and Akira kun and then she dragged Hikaru home with Sai right behind them.

* * *

**Hey People, that's it for the first chapter of Kagome no Go. I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think. Gracias. Ja Ne!**


End file.
